HandUnit
HandUnit = The Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System Model 5, also known as for short, is an AI voice recording in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location designed to help new technicians at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental get accustomed to the tasks required of them. It gives Eggs Benedict instructions in all nights (except Night 4). Description HandUnit has various functions it can perform, such as opening and closing various maintenance hatches throughout the facility and internal systems repairs. It is also capable of performing other superfluous functions such as a customizable voice setting and the ability to play music at the user's request. It also seems fully aware of the significant risk of death involved with the player's job, and will make several humorously dark comments about it as well as the player's willingness to keep coming back to it. The HandUnit is also shown to give unhelpful instructions when it comes to the player's survival, such as insisting that they proceed through the Ballora Gallery extremely quickly to avoid disturbing Ballora, when in reality doing so would disturb her and cause her to attack while moving slowly and quietly would not. It also disregards most abnormalities, seemingly not noticing them, such as Ballora's body parts being carried by the Minireenas and the two hanged technicians in the Ballora Gallery and Funtime Auditorium. Trivia *For some reason, the HandUnit's keypad does not have the full alphabet, missing the letter B, and also lacks numbers. **Ironically, this makes it impossible for the player to type Eggs Benedict, Casual Bongos, and Exotic Butters. This could be due to the autocorrect error. *HandUnit will often ask the player to enter something into its keypad interface, however, this will always fail due to the glitchy screen. HandUnit will autocorrect them in a humorous manner. **On Night 1, the protagonist's name will be autocorrected to "Eggs Benedict". **On Night 2, the voice the player wants HandUnit to use will be autocorrected to "Angsty Teen". This is not kept long, as it malfunctions. **On Night 3, the music the player wants to hear will be autocorrected to "Casual Bongos". **On Night 5, the gift the player wants to receive will be autocorrected to "Exotic Butters". ***Also, there is a white sticker printed under HandUnit's eyes which reads "Mike". ****HandUnit's words "Please enter your name as seen above the keypad." while encouraging Eggs Benedict to type his name. *On Night 2, Baby mentions HandUnit as "he", presumably implying that it is male, despite being a computer system. **HandUnit's voice provider is also male. **Oddly, in The Freddy Files, HandUnit is randomly referred to both "he" and "it" throughout the chapter for Sister Location. *At the beginning of Night 5, the HandUnit states that there are two technicians currently working. When it says to check Ballora and Funtime Foxy, the technicians are seen hanging from the ceiling where the animatronics should be. The HandUnit, however, will mistake them for the animatronics as being on their stages. *When the player reaches a certain point of Ballora Gallery, an area requiring the player to be quiet, the HandUnit will annoyingly inform them that they are taking a long time and urge them to hurry using a loud voice. This message is inevitable and will be said regardless how much time the player has spent on their way to the Breaker Room. *It is unknown why the animatronics can not seem to hear HandUnit talking to the player, as its voice is clearly loud. **It may be because it is being said through the entire facility, instead of through the device alone. This would thus not draw animatronics to a specific location. *HandUnit seemingly replaces Phone Guy from the original games. **It sometimes ignores the danger that the player is in or disregards any abnormalities, much like Phone Guy. *HandUnit is often replaced by Circus Baby's voice, who tells the player not to follow the HandUnit's instructions. *HandUnit does not speak in Night 4, as the player does not start the night via the Elevator. *Although HandUnit has given the player the autocorrected name, it is not used throughout the week. *The way how opening and closing HandUnit is identical to the Monitor. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Keypad.gif|The keypad raising and lowering. Monitor Malfunction.gif|The keypad glitching. 299.png|An error that appears after the player clicks on several letters. 295.png|The words, "Eggs Benedict" on Night 1. Text.png|The words, "Angsty Teen" on Night 2. 296.png|The words, "Casual Bongos" on Night 3. Exotic Butters.png|The words, "Exotic Butters" on Night 5. |-|Audio = Night 1 }} Night 2 }} Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters